Redemtion
by QuantumPE
Summary: AU storyline: Peridot's escape pod crash lands in the forest surrounding a small town in Ohio where it's found by Lucas. Still being new to the small town he doesn't know anyone else that can help. Story starts right after the events of jailbreak. Rated M for language and sexual themes later on. (Peridot x M OC) Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe or its characters (on hiatus)
1. Ch 1 The Crash

**A/N: This story may switch POV occasionally from 1st to 3rd ill try to remember to put it in(Bold).Also in this story Peridot has limb enhancers for her arms, but not for her legs. She still has enhanced boots for walking up walls that she can take off. But her height is that of an adult not a child, For reasons I think most people can understand.(No pediophilia here!) But anyways on with the story!**

It was a quiet summer night, the leaves rustled softly in the window . The night was dark and peaceful; But the quiet night was abruptly interrupted when a loud explosion occurred caused by something entering the atmosphere. The night sky turned a bright green as something from space speed trough it, trailing flames and smoke behind it. Then an extremely loud crash followed the sound of trees falling could be heard echoing through the woods.

There were red lights flashing all over the control panel of Peridot's escape pod. Peridot couldn't do anything about it though; For 2 reasons, Mainly because she was still tied up by Amethyst's whip. With every move she made to try and loosen the thing it only seemed to make it worse. On the other hand there wasn't much she could do. The pod had already entered the Earth's atmosphere and she knew she didn't have much time until she would crash. She looked at her screen which had the estimated time till impact at 30 seconds. 'Great this is going to hurt'was the she was able to think before total darkness consumed her.

(Peridot's POV)

I woke up with a throbbing headache, my vision was blurry and my visor was cracked in multiple places. My limb enhancers seemed to be semi operational, although my left one was badly damaged and the right one was sparking occasionally.'Looks like I'll have to keep an eye on that'I thought to myself. I looked around at the inside of my escape pod, All of the systems seemed to be offline or destroyed. "Stupid Crystal Gems, Still destroying my things" I said to myself even though the pod being destroyed by the crash wasn't necessarily their fault. It just made me feel better about it. Although if they haven't blown up my ship and tied me up I wouldn't be here in the 1st place.

I decided it would be best to try and get the whip off of me again, Again it only seemed to make things worse. But the worst part of all was that it seemed that the more I moved around the worst the throbbing in my head got. And It kept getting worse and worse until my vision started to fade away, then I saw it. A tiny little green shard fell from my face and onto my lap. At that point the throbbing instantly turned into severe pounding. As darkness once again surrounded me only one thought was going through my mind. That thought was 'Fuck, I'm going to die...' Then I passed out.

 **A/N: And Thats Chapter 1 I know that it's short.But I hope you liked it, My OC is introduced in the next chapter. Also feel free to point out any spelling or grammar mistakes and I'll get around to fixing them.**

 **Leave a comment if you liked the chapter. The encouragement helps, Thanks**

-QuantumPE


	2. Ch 2 The Hike

**A/N: Sorry these chapters are so short. Im moving this story from my wattpad accout to here and the first few chapters were witten about 2 years ago. Sorry about that.**

Lucas had just turned 19 years old last month, and had decided to move to a small town in Ohio. It was surrounded by nothing but forests and farm land for miles. It was a quiet town where almost everyone knew each other to some degree, but still being new to the town, he didn't know very many people. He lived alone and had a job at the local gas station. Last night there had been a meteor that had crashed, and Lucas was almost sure it had landed in the forest. Most of the people in town had simply ignored it, figuring the chances of finding a meteorite in the forest wasn't worth the effort. But today he had the day off, so that morning he decided that he was going to try and find it.

 **(Lucas POV)**

I was searching through my closet, trying to find my hiking boots and some old jeans. I was had decided that I was going to go on a hike to try and find any remains of the meteor. I put on a pair of old jeans that I didn't care if they got stained or ripped, put on an old shirt and decided to double check the supplies I had. 'Lets see... Backpack -Check. Water bottle check. Snacks -Check. Map Compass - Check.Pocket knife - Check.'I tried to think of anything else I might need. I thought for a few seconds then decided to grab my machete incase I had to travel through any briars.'Anything else?'Then as a last minute though I decided to bring a small Med-Kit incase I obtained any minor injuries. I grabbed my phone off the counter and headed off.

The forest isn't far from my house, in fact the edge of the tree line is in my backyard. I walked on the trail for a while but I didn't find anything. As I was walking I saw a few squirrels scampering around and a deer ran off as I waked by were it was laying moments before. After an hour of walking on the trail, with no luck, I decided to make my own trail. I took out my machete and started cutting through the underbrush. I wandered around for a while and was about to head home when I started to smell something burning. Confused I started looking around the sky and in the distance, I saw smoke trailing up from the trees. So I did what any smart person would do when faced with something unknown and potentially dangerous... I started running towards it. As I got closer I to the source I noticed it wasn't a meteor at all. It was green, metallic and bellowing with smoke.

 **A/N**

 **And thats chapter 2 introducing**

 **Lucas.Thats all for now**

 **-QuantumPE**


	3. Ch 3 Found

**(Lucas's POV)**

As I got close to the object it became clear to me that its was a machine of some sort. Explanations started flowing through my head of what it could be. Possibly a satellite? It didn't look like a one. I got right up to it and froze in my tracks when I heard a loud banging coming from inside.

Soon the banging stopped and everything got quiet again. I stood there for a few minutes just listening for more noise. After about 2 minutes of silence I decided it was safe to get closer to the wreckage. I went around to the other side of the thing and found what looked like a hatch. It seemed lose, so I pulled on it a little and the whole hatch ripped right off. Instantly smoke started pouring out of the newly made hole and made it really hard to see anything. As the smoke cleared I looked through the hole and could barely believe my eyes. Inside tied up with some sort of spiked rope was a young girl. She looked about my age but her skin was lime green, she had blonde hair in the shape of what looked like a triangle, was wearing a very cracked visor, and on her forehead was some sort of jewel which looked like it was missing a piece. It looked like she didn't have any hands, but next to where here arms ended were 10 cylinder things laying on the floor that look like they could be fingers. She clearly wasn't human but it looked like she really needed help.

She wasn't moving and I didn't see any signs of her breathing either. Worried I started to pull her out of what i'm now guessing to be her ship. While I was pulling her out some thing small and shiny caught my eye. It was sharp and green just like the jewel on the girls head. So I grabbed it and put it in my pocket. After I got her out of the ship I used my pocket knife to cut the rope and was startled when it vaporized after I cut it. As soon as the rope was cut her arms went limp. She wasn't breathing at all and she had no pulse. 'Great I found a dead alien.. so now what?' I wondered. My thoughts were interrupted when she started moving. I quickly hid behind a tree before she was completely conscious.

 **(Peridot's POV)**

I woke up to a change of scenery. I looked around and realized I was no longer in my escape pod. I took in the sights around me; My left arm enhancer which contained my log and screen was completely broken now, my right one still seemed operational besides an occasional sparking. My escape pod was in ruins behind me, and the worst part of all is my gem is cracked. If those crystal clods find me like this I'm as good as dead.

A flash of movement came from behind a tree and I began to panic. I tried to get up but instantly collapsed from pain as soon as I tried. Then, from behind the tree I saw half a human's face staring directly at me. As soon as our eyes locked they ducked behind the tree again. I could hear them cussing under their breath. A few seconds later, and very hesitantly, the human stepped out from the tree. He was tall and looked strong, he had brown eyes and hair had some kind of storage bag on his back and was holding some sort of sword. He slowly started coming towards me steadily but looked almost more scared of me than I was of him. Without thinking I aimed my right arm at him and started charging up my energy cannon. At the sight of the ball of plasma pointing right at him; He stopped, turned right around and dead sprinted away as fast as he could.

Using my cannon was a huge mistake. The sparking turned into smoking, my floating fingers stuttered in the air then drop to the ground, unresponsive. "Great! This is just perfect!" I screamed angrily. The whole thing smelled like smoke and fried circuits. My limb enhancers were my only source of information and defense and now they're completely destroyed. Feeling completely hopeless I managed to sit up take the broken enhancers off exposing my real hands, and I began to cry. A lot.

 **(Lucas's POV)**

I was running for my life. Like holy shit she just tried to kill me. I mean yeah sure I was going right at her with a machete in my hands but still... I kept on running then stopped when I heard someone yelling angrily. 'That must've been her.'It had to be. I stood there and debated whether to go home or go back to the girl. Being the smart person that I am, I decided to go back.

As I got closer to her there were a couple of things I noticed right away. First off, she was now balled up in the fetal position and sobbing her eyes out. And secondly, what I had thought to be her arms were now in a smoking heap on the ground, her real hands covering her now soaking wet face. I was trying to sneak closer but was unsuccessful as I stepped on a stick and it snapped really loudly. She went silent and looked up at me coldly and finally managed a "Go...away..." Then she brought her head back to her knees and just sat there.

She stayed that way for a while and for the looks of things, she planned on staying that way. I sat down on a log and watched her sit there. After a while she managed to fully stand up but she looked like she was in a great deal of pain. She took a couple of steps then fell to her hands and knees. I realized by this point there had to be something wrong with her, then I wondered if the broken jewel on her head had something to do with it.

 **(Peridot's POV)**

I just wanted the human to leave me alone. Unfortunately I didn't have the means to make him leave. I tried to walk away but with my gem cracked I'm barely able to stand. Waking took way to much effort to continue so I sat back down. Then the realization hit me again, I was going to die on this worthless gem forsaken planet. After I let that sink in I turned the thought into a joke in my mind. I found myself laughing hysterically. The human gave me a extremely confused look. He probably thought I was going insane, but in a way I was.

"Are you ok?" he asked with a concerned tone. "I said leave me alone you CLOD!" I practically screamed at him. He looked taken back by my sudden outburst. After a slight sigh he looked at me and said "Fine". Then he walked away. I watched him walk away for at least five minutes then let out a sigh of relief. He was finally gone. I sat and thought about what I should do. I needed to check on the fusion experiments at the kindergarten and also check on the cluster, which was my primary mission. But I also had a new mission - Contact Homeworld. Unfortunately I couldn't do any of those. Not to mention that I'm slowly dying. At this point my gem is already missing a small shard and the crack is getting worse. My vision was becoming disoriented and I could feel myself losing consciousness again.

 **A/N:Wow that was a long chapter for me to write. Anyways I hope you all like the story so far. Later**

 **-QuantumPE**


End file.
